


【士海】午夜の待ち合わせ

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 13





	【士海】午夜の待ち合わせ

待到意识到时，门矢士已经站在列车站台上了。  
站台边停着一辆仿佛从西方古早电影里跑出来一般的蒸汽火车，有着高耸的烟囱和复杂到让人眼角生疼的巨大齿轮，轮齿咬合发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声。  
此时似乎刚入夜，站台上几乎没人，门矢士伸手摘下头顶实在有些笨重的帽子，露出一丝嫌弃的表情。那是一顶皮革制的高礼帽，上面点缀着不知作何用处的齿轮和飞行员那种护目镜，花哨之余透露出一丝奇异的傻气。  
穿在他身上的衣服大抵和帽子是成套的，尾部过长的燕尾服西装上点缀着毫无用处的金属零件，并在胸口的位置别着一颗鲜红的玫瑰胸针，再加上长期挂在胸前的品红色双筒相机，总让人觉得有些要素过多。  
这是什么西幻世界啊。内心默默疑惑着的门矢士，依照惯例端起相机四处拍摄起来。当镜头转向站台左边时，从小小的售票厅内走出了一个穿着黑袍的身影。  
穿着黑袍的来者与其说是人，不如说是与人类相仿的‘什么东西’。他身材中等，脸被袍子完全遮住，看不清丝毫肌肤，却在大概是喉咙的位置伸出一根形状奇异的导管，就像是昆虫的喙。当然，也有可能只是一个不知所谓的装饰品，就像门矢士头顶的帽子或外套上的胸针。  
“先生，我已经等你很久了。”与人相仿的东西说。他的声音又低又细，带着奇妙的震动和混响。“请这边走，要您运送的东西已经在车上了。”  
每个世界都有些奇怪之处，要一一大惊小怪对世界的破坏者来说未免太累了，所以门矢士只是随意嗯了一声，跟在说话声音奇妙的黑袍身后走上了列车。就目前来看，这个世界分配给他的角色依旧不明晰，不过他选择顺其自然。  
站在窗口检票的并非列车员，而是金属制的偶人。当黑袍从袖口掏出车票时，偶人伸出手臂接过，毫不灵巧地缓慢裁去车票的一角，关节扭动发出令人不安的咔哒声。车票仅有一张，如此看来黑袍的来者似乎只是来将他带往车厢。门矢士如此分析着，拿着相机对偶人按下快门，然后跟着黑袍继续前行。  
当他们穿越车厢一路向前时，门矢士注意到，每一节车厢都是满员状态。奇怪的是，每个乘客无论男女老幼，全都是以斗篷遮住整个面部，仅在喉咙的位置附近露出和黑袍一样的奇异导管。当他们经过时，所有人都齐刷刷抬起头，视线一刻不离地紧跟直到两人通过整节车厢为止，统一到让人头皮发麻。  
门矢士跟随着黑袍一路来到末尾的车厢。与前面几节不同的，最后一节车厢到是变成了包厢套间的样子。黑袍拉开了车门，示意门矢士跟他进去。  
套间的内部极小，墙和地面都被装饰成红色和金色，除却一间仅能容纳一人站立的洗漱间之外，仅有两张几乎并排的狭小床褥。其中靠在墙边的位置已经被一个巨大的玻璃柜占据，门矢士走上前去，在看到玻璃柜中熟悉的面孔时只觉得一阵令人无力的头疼。  
海东大树像是孩子一样蜷缩这细长的身子，阖眼躺玻璃柜内白色天鹅绒衬底之上，神色苍白得仿佛一具死尸。在他身侧扎着数十根五颜六色的大头针，似乎是为了限制他的行动。整个姿态让人不由联想起被钉在玻璃容器内展示的蝴蝶标本，有种说不出的违和与诡异。  
“这是？”门矢士转头问黑袍。  
“如你所见，是蝴蝶。”黑袍的声音依旧带着令人不适的震动气音，却完全不带人的感情，让人捉摸不透，只是理所当然地将车票递了过去。“请将它一路送到皇城，切记不要中途下车，也不要打开柜……”  
“好的，情况我大致明白了。”门矢士有些粗鲁地打断了对方的话，接过了车票。“总之，把东西送到目的地就可以了吧。”  
被打断了话茬的黑袍生物沉默了一会儿，在默默鞠了一躬之后便离开了车厢。待他重新回到月台后，随着一声悠长的气鸣，列车开始缓缓向前开动。  
门矢士锁好了套间的房门，再次走回玻璃柜前，将玻璃柜小心揭开。  
“你又闯了什么货了，海东？”  
意料之中，躺在匣中的男人并没有回应，仅有胸膛微弱的起伏证明他确实还没有死去。世界的破坏者低下头才发现，限制他活动的大头针仅仅穿过衣物的布料，并未伤及皮肉。他伸手将针悉数拔去，然而宝物小偷却依旧没有动静。门矢士微微皱起了眉头，从心底翻起的一丝似有若无的不安让他感到一阵烦躁。他伸手想要去探海东的脉搏，掀开立式的外套领子才发对方的脖颈罕见地戴着一根项圈一样的饰物。  
项圈是皮革的触感，在中心装饰着一颗圆形的蓝色宝石。那东西实在勒得太紧，几乎嵌进海东苍白的皮肉，宝石抵在咽喉，光是看着就感觉一阵窒息。门矢士将项圈取下，并不意外地看到在那之下的肌肤渗出淡淡的血痕。不知是不是心理作用，取下项圈之后海东的呼吸似乎平稳了些许，顺带着脸上也恢复了一丝血色。  
这是有想要偷些什么遭了报应呢？门矢士想着，将带着宝石的项圈顺手收回了胸前的衣袋之中。心中那一丝似有若无的不安逐渐被倦意取代，他便打着哈欠躺上了空着的另一张床褥，在列车微微颠簸之中沉入了梦乡。

实际上门矢士睡得并不安稳。列车的齿轮转动的声音吵得令人无法忽视，路程也过于颠簸，门外同行的乘客令人心生不安，而名为海东大树的小偷还躺在离他不到一尺远的床上。因此，早在身上的重量徒然增加之前，破坏者先生便已经脱离了梦境。  
“小偷果然就是小偷，对你真是一秒都不能放松警惕啊。”门矢士伸手捉住探进自己衣袋里的手臂，缓缓睁开了眼睛。声音里七分的嘲讽和两分的无奈，剩下的一分暧昧不清。  
“好久不见啊，阿士。”被捉了个现行的海东大树跨坐在受害者腰间，受困的右手还抓着那条项圈的一角，倒也没有丝毫尴尬或气恼，反倒勾一勾嘴角，露出一个半真半假的笑容，将士的尾音拖得老长。  
门矢士哼了一声，握着海东细瘦的手腕一点没有要松开的意思，只是用余光瞥了一眼那条项圈上的宝石。“所以你这次又要偷什么东西，这颗石头吗？”  
“才不是石头呢，是茧。蝴蝶的茧啦。”海东撇了撇嘴，暗暗使力想要抽回手腕，“这个世界的人看起来很奇怪吧？那是因为实际上统治这个世界的物种并非人类，而是长得像蝴蝶的怪物啦，它们靠着寄宿在人类生上生存。这个是唯一一颗女王的茧，是这个世界独一无二的宝物哦。”  
“啊，领路那家伙说的蝴蝶，是这个意思吗。”对于海东冗长的说明，士很快便挑出了重点，“也就是说，如果我没把这东西解下来的话，你就会被孵化出来的女王当作寄宿的基床蚕食掉吧。”  
海东没有回话，却收敛了笑意，依旧有些苍白的脸上闪过一丝不快的情绪。他有些不耐烦地砸了一下嘴，开始剧烈挣扎起来试图挣脱右手的桎梏。“真是啰嗦啊，阿士。总之快点放手，然后把宝物还给我。”  
“明明是小偷你到还真是理直气壮地说还。我的职责可是将这东西平安送到皇城啊。”门矢士挑眉，用空余的手接住海东照着颜面挥来的拳。两人在这狭小的空间之中，为了一颗不足鹌鹑蛋大的石头扭打起来。  
列车发出哀鸣一般的汽笛驶过弯道，一阵剧烈的颠簸让四肢纠缠在一起的两人都失去平衡，向后倒在狭窄的床褥之上。海东的手腕依旧被士握在手里，而在跌倒的时候，脖颈正好贴近士的脸旁。于是门矢士抬眼便看到那一片曾今被项圈勒紧的肌肤，受到女王茧压迫的位置此时已经显现出稍浅的红色淤痕。先前那种似有若无的不安再次出现，同时还有参杂着一点点的不悦，于是，鬼使神差的，门矢士抬头在淤青之上用力咬了下去，留下一个渗血的牙印。  
海东发出一声短促的惊呼，猛地用空余的手撑起身，低头狠狠剜了门矢士一眼，然而还没等他开始下一轮的挣扎，又被士反扣住腰部拉了回去。  
两人的距离太近，鼻尖相抵，嘴唇贴近，呼吸都打在对方的脸上，似乎连空气开始变得粘稠不堪。这种情况发生的次数实在太多，以至于两人早有了某种心照不宣。杀意和性欲仅一线之隔。于是，门矢士放开了海东的手腕，而海东也松开了手，任由那条项圈顺着床沿滑落，砸在并不柔软的地毯之上发出咚的一声闷响。  
这个吻是由谁开始已经不再重要，他们也早就过了将接吻当作某种博弈的阶段。门矢士的舌尖舔过海东的唇齿，与另一条舌在口中纠缠，直到耗尽双方肺中氧气才悻悻分开，扯出暧昧的银丝。海东依旧穿着他惯常的T恤和牛仔裤加外套的装束，让士的手能顺利从衣服的下摆探入，一路向上拂过单薄的身体上每一道他所熟悉的伤痕。而海东的手顺着士的腹部一路向下，拉开这个世界所给他的长裤的拉链，骨节分明的五指轻轻握住了半勃的性器，熟练而缓慢的上下撸动。  
“啊，我可没有带润滑液欸。”在门矢士搂着海东的腰部微微坐起身，解开他的腰带并将手向着熟悉的入口处探去时，小偷微微抿着嘴皱眉道。  
“那间洗漱间有一小瓶乳液可以用，我刚刚顺手拿过来了。”破坏者先生耸了耸肩，从衣袋中掏出了一个塑料小瓶。  
“呜哇，所以你在我还不省人事的时候就已经准备好干这档事了吗？太糟糕了，阿士。”海东等着那一小瓶乳白色的液体，半真半假揶揄道。  
“是啊，难道有什么问题吗？”  
“……”不知是门矢士的回复过于随意又过于理所当然，还是别的什么原因，平素古怪的小偷忽然笑了起来，主动凑上前让两人的唇舌再一次纠缠在了一起。  
在接吻的间隙，士将乳液挤在手上，再一次将手探入海东的身后的入口，模仿性交的动作小幅度抽插起来。小偷的双手环住他的肩膀，将细碎的呻吟埋进破坏者的颈窝。  
在乳液的帮助下扩张进行地异常顺利，很快三根手指便能在湿软的后穴轻松进出。门矢士帮着褪下海东的裤子，将勃起的性器抵在了穴口，毫不温柔地整根挺入。  
海东发出猫仔般的呜咽，攀住士肩头的双手也收紧了几分。因为姿势的缘故，硬挺的性器比平时更深入了几分，加之列车不住的晃动，恍惚间让他产生一种被贯穿一般的错觉。在他还未完全适应之前，门矢士便已经开始挺动，被侵入的不适和逐渐堆积的快感冲刷着他的大脑，连意识也开始模糊不清，只粗略的感觉到自己的腰间被另一双手握住，属于另一个人过高的体温像是要连掌纹都要烙印在他身上，他被一次次托起，又因为重力坠下，每一次都让那根东西在体内更深了几分，偶尔顶到要命的一点，让他张大了嘴却发不出声。在被情欲烧灼着大脑之时，海东在无意识叹息之际扬起了头，将脆弱的脖颈暴露在门矢士的眼前。于是，世界的破坏者眯起了眼，看到了早先自己在那里留下的牙印，此时已经开始翻起淡淡的紫红，显眼到刺目。  
就如同先前那似有若无的不安一般，此时，一丝得意与满足在他心底升起。于是门矢士凑上前，一手托在海东后脑，将唇轻轻印在那显眼的齿痕上。海东低吟了一声，从紧贴在士腹部的性器中射出粘稠的白液。  
我此时正在未知的世界里、在外面都是奇异的怪物的列车上，操着海东大树，大概我也不怎么正常。门矢士想着，也达到了高潮。  
两人紧贴在一起喘息了片刻，便再次心照不宣地分开。当士低头的时候便看到自己的精液混着其他液体顺着海东光裸的大腿根流下。似有若无的得意与满足再一次在心底蔓延开来。不过他自己的外套上也沾了海东的东西，所以他顺手脱掉外套丢在一边。  
“去那边的洗漱间处理一下吧。”  
海东抬眼看他，眼角还微微有些发红，眼神却已经恢复了一贯惹人厌的闪光。他还未开口，门外却突然传来一阵急促的敲门声。  
“有什么事吗？”门矢士隔着门问道。  
对方没有回话，在片刻的停顿之后敲门声变得更为急促，并很快转为装门的动静，连整个车厢都随着声音开始晃动了起来。  
“是察觉到女王茧与宿主分离了吧，反应倒是挺快。”海东缓缓起身整理自己的衣服，语气平稳得好似与自己无关一般，然后弯下腰，捡起先前掉落在地上的项圈，相当自然地塞进了自己的口袋。  
“你这家伙，结果还是要把那东西带走啊？”士回头瞪他。与此同时，车厢的门随着一声闷响被撞得粉碎，铺天盖地的巨大蓝凤蝶以吞没一切的试探飞扑进来。  
“那是当然的啦，毕竟是我找到的宝物嘛。不过我的任务已经完成了，之后的就拜托给阿士啦。”面对如此事态，海东还是咧嘴露出他一如既往的笑，探身从玻璃柜的天鹅绒衬底下面掏出diend枪，对着凶猛扑进来的蝴蝶群做出开枪的架势，“别太严肃，就当是和蝴蝶做了个梦吧。”  
随着一声枪响，宝物小偷的身影从车厢里消失得无影无踪。  
“喂，海东！这个家伙……”门矢士有些懊恼地低吼道，奋力挥开遮住视线的蝴蝶。  
啊，但是那家伙走的时候后面还带着我的东西。这样看来这局也不算输得太不体面。如此想着，世界的破坏者先生不自觉也笑了起来，掏出了自己的卡盒。


End file.
